dragon_ball_ssfandomcom-20200214-history
Barb
Barb 'is one of the main characters in ''Dragon Ball SS, and is Olant's rival. He is an Elite-class Saiyan who lived on Planet Vegeta and headed his own three member team. Appearances ''Dragon Ball SS'' Sagas *Indus Saga *Zenkai Saga (mentioned) *Icer and Milkus Saga *Hell Saga *Dragon Ball Saga *Final Saga Specials *''Dragon Ball SS: Piccolo Unlocked'' *''Dragon Ball SS: Earthrise'' *''Dragon Ball SS: Vs. Z '' *''Dragon Ball SS: Survivor '' *''Dragon Ball SS: Rival'' Power During his debut during the Saiyan tournament in the Indus Saga, Barb was among the strongest Saiyans on Planet Vegeta, with a power level of 9,000. By the time of the Icer and Milkus Saga, his base power went up to 30,000. Due to a Zenkai from his death, his power went up to 74,000 during the Hell Saga. After training, his base power went up to 215,000 during the Dragon Ball Saga. by the time of Piccolo Unlocked his base power had gone up to 1,500,000. After training in preparation for Icer, his base power in the Final Saga was 60,000,000. By the time of Earthrise, training had further pushed his power up to 100,000,000. 2 Years after the final battle with Icer, during the Revenge Saga of Dragon Ball SS2, his rigorous training had his power increas to 220,000,000 in base. Techniques and special abilities *'Ki Blast '- Barb can fly blasts of energy from his palms. *'''Flight - Barb can fly using his ki. *'Full-Power Energy Wave' - Barb fires an energy wave from his palm. *'Meteor Combo' - Barb uses a special combo to attack his opponent. *'Final Destructive Wave' - Bage's signature, he pulls his arms back and then shoots the forward and fires his blast. **'Super Destructive Wave' - An enchanced variant of the Final Destructive Wave. **'Maximum Destructive Crash '- A far stronger variation of the Final Destrcutive Wave. **'O.B.B. Finale' - A powerful combined attack used in combination with Olant and Bage. *'Olant/Barb Combination Fighting' - Olant and Barb are skilled at fighting in combination due to their similar fighting styles and power. Their skills complement each other and make them a much larger threat when fighting together. **'Fusion Dance '- A special technique which allows Olant and Barb to fuse together into the extremely powerful fighter: Balant. *'Destructive Punches' - Barb rapid fires punches at his opponet's stomach and chest. *'Pressure Point Attack '- Barb kicks the back of the opponents neck *'Where Is My Tail!' '''- Barb drives his fist straight through his opponent's stomach. *'Defeat Olant!' '- Barb announces or thinks to himself that he will defeat/surpass Olant and powers up *'Full Power Energy Sphere '- Barb shoots a blue energy sphere at his opponent *'Pressure Nuke '- Barb faces his palms downwards - with his arms at his sides. He creates two energy spheres, then combines them infornt of him and fires them. **'Barrage Pressure Nuke''' - Barb rapid fires Pressure Nukes. *'Destructive Meteor '- Barb surrounds his body with blue energy and flies into the enemy *'Bomb Strike '- Barb surrounds his fist with blue energy and smashes the opponent with it *'Destructive Spark '- Barb's eyes turn pure red. He can then fire superheated energy blasts out of them. *'Energy Spear '- Barb creates a spear made out of energy to combat his opponent with. *'Ultimate Destructive Attack '- Barb charges and fires a Maximum Destructive Crash, then follows it up with Barrage Pressure Nukes, and then finishes off with a Final Destructive Wave. *'Power Ball' - While never used, Barb is capable of using the Power Ball technique. *'Atomic Destroyer' Forms Base Barb's regular form which he spends most of his time in. Oozaru While never displayed, Barb had a tail up until it was removed by General Milkus in Hell, and was able to transform into a Great Ape. Super Saiyan Barb gained this form at some point during his own journey. Barb uses the form in combination with Olant's Super Saiyan form and Bage's False Super Saiyan form in the final battle with Icer. In this form Barb is named "Super Barb" 2nd Grade Super Saiyan Barb is able to enchance his muscles with ki to increase his power. He used it during his own journey, and briefly to save Olant from Icer. Super Saiyan 2 Barb gained this form at some point during his own journey. Barb uses this form during his final battle with Icer, and later during his fights in Hell. In this form Barb is named "Ascended Barb" 2nd Grade Super Saiyan 2 Barb gained this form during his training for the battle with Icer. It is a muslce encahnced version of the Super Saiyan 2 form. Super Saiyan 3 Barb attains this form a short time after the battle with Icer, training hard in order to become Olant's equal once again. He uses the form in battle against The Jester, and then against The Master. Barb is named Mega Barb in ths form. Full Power Super Saiyan 3 Barb is able to use this form when he gathers energy for one minute in his Super Saiyan 3 form. He uses it alongisde Full Power Super Saiyan 3 form in order to fight The Master. Fights ''Dragon Ball SS'' *Barb (Base) vs. Eed (Base) *Barb (Base) vs. Olant (Base) *Barb (Base) vs. Bage (Base) *Barb (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2), Olant (Base/Super Saiyan/Ultra Super Saiyan), and Bage (False Super Saiyan; Rage Empowered) vs. Icer (First Form) *Barb (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Icer (First Form) *Barb (Super Saiyan 2) vs. General Milkus *Barb (Super Saiyan 2), Olant (Super Saiyan 2), and Bage (False Super Saiyan; Power-Weighted) vs. Majin Garlic Sr. (Super Makyan) and Bibidi *Barb (Base) vs. Ache (Base) and Kale (Base) *Barb (Super Saiyan 2), Olant (Super Saiyan 2), and Bage (Power-Weighted False Super Saiyan) vs. Shadolant (Haunting Nightmares form) *Barb (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Olant (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3) Specials *Barb (Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3) vs. The Jester *Barb (Full Power Super Saiyan 3) and Olant (Full Power Super Saiyan 3) vs. The Master *Barb (Base), Olant (Base), and Bage (Base) vs. V0 Mechs *Barb (Super Saiyan 3), Olant (Super Saiyan 3), and Bage (Power-Weighted Super Saiyan) vs. Occo (Legendary Super Saiyan) Bakckground Info *In the Indus Saga, Barb was said to have black hair, this was retconned as his hair was later light blonde. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Squad Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Former Villains